1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valvetrain mechanism of an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional valvetrain mechanism includes a link arm and a link rod arranged at the same shaft. With such an arrangement, there is a concern that an oscillating arm may be leaned due to an input load from the link arm and the link rod.
Given the above concern, it is an object of the present invention to provide a valvetrain mechanism in which the oscillating arm is not leaned or leaned to a smaller degree than in the conventional valvetrain mechanism.